Pure Bliss
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: "Just wondering if I'm in love with you," Lucy mumbled softly. - Natsu/Lucy.


**A/N:** _I was actually writing on a Gruvia story when this popped into my mind. Enjoy!_

__**PURE BLISS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What are you thinking about?" A voice echoed through Lucy's ears. A sigh left her lungs as she closed her eyes. "Nothing really," Lucy replied without bothering to turn her head to the voice, "just thinking." "Everything's okay?" The voice asked her with concern. "Yes, everything's fine, Natsu. Don't worry," Lucy answered, this time her head turned to Natsu's direction. A small smile played on her lips, but that smile didn't reach her eyes. Natsu took notice of this, but decided to let it go for now. Lucy obviously had to be alone at the moment. The dragon slayer grinned at her, ruffled her hair and kissed her on the cheek before heading out to fight Gray.

"Just wondering if I'm really in love with you or not," Lucy mumbled softly. She knew Natsu had sensitive hearing, so she made sure he didn't hear her. Or at least that he didn't hear the exact words she said.

Lately, Natsu's and Lucy's friendship had been growing to something more. They were heading to the next step in their relationship, but both decided to take it slowly. They didn't want to rush it. They had been best friends for over three years and didn't want to lose that friendship, but last month they had accidently kissed on the New Year's Eve party when both were not that sober anymore. Lucy denied she liked her the dragon slayer at first, but when it happened again and again and yet... again, she was doubting her feelings towards her best friend. Lucy felt she was slowly falling in love with her salmon-haired teammate.

Natsu accepted the situation just like that. Over the years he never had actually been in love. The only experience he had was his childhood crush on Lisanna, but that faded as soon as the girl "died". He always thought that love was wasn't his _thing_. He didn't need romance. The guild members were his family ever since he joined Fairy Tail. Chaos was his second name and adventure his third. Romance didn't seem to fit in. Romance wasn't chaos, he thought and it certainly wasn't an adventure.

But boy, he was wrong. As soon he found he liked his teammate and best friend of three years, he knew he started a new adventure. He had never felt something that before. Falling in love with Lucy was pure bliss for him. It was exciting and Natsu was enjoying every minute of it. The dragon slayer had his experience with a few girls, but it wasn't like how it was when he was with Lucy. Natsu accepted his fate. His future was with Lucy. She was his mate, but he had time. He'd wait for her whenever she was ready.

The blonde spirit mage held her head in her hands. She felt scared, scared to lose everything she had with Natsu. Her newfound feelings for the dragon slayer confused her. Natsu wasn't supposed to be her type. Chaos, destruction, simple-minded and straight-forward defined Natsu. Lucy always had in mind she was looking for a gentle, intelligent young man who knew how to handle certain situations. On the other hand, Natsu always protected her, knew how to cheer her up and had the courage to fight every enemy. He wasn't that bad-looking either. The things she lacked in the most, those were the things Natsu did have. Opposites attract, neh?

"You know, Gildarts once told me that when a girl looked troublesome and she said everything was fine, the girl wasn't exactly okay. So, tell me Lucy, what is actually going on in that head of yours?"

Lucy had seen Natsu serious before, but most of the time it was on the battlefield. The words he spoke surprised her. The blonde looked into his onyx eyes. Determination was written in those eyes. Lucy knew she couldn't get away anymore.

"It's about us, isn't it?" Natsu asked, plopping down next to her. Lucy nodded sadly, removing her eyes from his face to her hands. "So, what about us?" Natsu asked, moving her chin so she had to face him. Natsu was more grown-up now. No longer he was the childish dragon slayer when he was seventeen. He still had his childish antics, though, but Natsu was now more mature in situations like this.

"I'm... scared," Lucy replied hesitantly, "to lose what we have now." The blonde fidgeted with her fingers and she felt her heart beating in her throat. Natsu smiled gently and bumped his forehead against hers, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You don't need to worry about that, you of all people should know that!" Natsu exclaimed. "But what if we ever broke up, what then? Are we willing to risk to lose the friendship we have now!" Lucy replied angrily.

"We will never break up. Dragons mate for life," Natsu blurted out, chuckling. Lucy's eyes went wide and she blushed madly. "For life? Who says I want to mate for life?!" She now yelled, standing up on the bench. Unnoticed by the duo, the whole guild was watching the two now.

"I don't mean it like that. What I want to say, even if it ever goes wrong, we will work on it, okay? Don't you worry that much. You're always planning everything. Just follow your heart, do what you feel like. Live from day to day, like I always do. I like you, Luce and you know that. I'm willing to take the risk, because I know there is no risk. I know we can work this out, but only if you are willing to try. Please, Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?"

The whole guild quieted down. All eyes were on Lucy. The spirit mage's face was flaming red and she had crossed her arms over her busty chest, stomping her foot as she did so. Normally Natsu never spoke suchs words, but she was too embarrassed to notice. Lucy didn't want to admit her loss, but secretly she wanted to say yes. His words convinced her.

"All right...," Lucy mumbled quietly, hard enough for Natsu to hear. The dragon slayer showed her his lopsided grin and stood up as well. He cupped her cheek in his hand and placed a small kiss on Lucy's lips. The guild members laughed and cheered to the couple.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, but Natsu had what he wanted now. He would make sure Lucy would never regret the decision.

_Fin. _


End file.
